


F E E L I N G

by SeungSeung_cherries



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, M/M, seungseung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungSeung_cherries/pseuds/SeungSeung_cherries
Summary: After the long distance, One Seung Sik prayed is to break the wall between of Him and Seung Woo.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 19





	1. Eyeing-Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> SeungSeung is my muse :3  
> This originally posted on Wattpad with the same Tittle.
> 
> Enjoy~~

Everyone is gathering to having a dinner and as the mother of the group, Seungsik loves to seeing his members when they eat (a lot). Seungsik smiling, eyes went to Hanse who was babying Subin when Chan feeding him a spoonful of rice. Sejun the big baby, just focused on stuffed his mouth with the food. And then Seungsik landed his eyes at Byungchan and Seungwoo who is sitting infront of him. A pang come to his chest. Instantly, Seungsik looking down at his bowl and continue eating his food. Playing with his food, He could clearly hear their voice, their laugh. He didn't know why, but to felt this weird feeling since the first day Seungwoo comeback.

Thruthfully, Seungsik had eyeing on them and found the fact that since Seungwoo comeback, the two couldn't be separated. Everytime, everywhere, even on their dormitory with no cameras on, they always together. They shared a stories, they talked about their friends which Seungsik didn't know. Why is Seungsik felt like he's being left? Why it's really bothering him? Wait, why he hated being left by Byungchan and Seungwoo-hyung? Is he being jealo-  
Seungsik shake his head. He must be not on the right mind. He just being greedy, because he missed his long lost hyung.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Not a long chapter huhu

Hope u like the story~  
I'm an Alice's and SeungSeung Stan, so the story will most of the two~❤  
You can follow my instagram if you're Victon Parents shippers too @/2seung.victon ....


	2. A Wall - Annoyed

It's been two weeks since they've been a 7 members again, and the group doesn't have any schedule yet. So they are just staying all day at the dorm or hanging out with their friends and family. Today, Hanse and Subin were going to meet up with friends. Chan went to his home to set up a birthday party to his brother Heo Jun. Sejun and Byungchan were staying at the dorm, mostly sleeping, watching and eating. 

Seungwoo is staying at the dorm too, but he stayed at his room all day. Seungsik didn't know what is Seungwoo do in his room, because he locked the door and it's make Seungsik didn't want to bother him. Yeah, it's been two weeks they've been living together again but they didn't interacted much, just exchanging a simple words like "what u want to eat?" "did u sleep well?" something like that. Seungsik sometimes wonder why it's feel so awkward between them. The tought lured Seungsik into a dreamland. He is sleeping and passing his lunch.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seungsik opened his eyes as he felt a hand shaking his body. Byungchan face was shown. He groaned, still feeling sleepy. 

"Wake up, hyung. It's getting dark and you passed your lunch too. Aren't you feel hungry?" Byungchan inform him with a little laugh.

Seungsik looking around and indeed, his room is darker than before. Seungsik getting up with a big yawn as Byungchan turning on the lamp on his bedroom.

"is Seungwoo hyung eat his lunch? I didn't seen him getting out from his room." is the first on Seungsik mind.

"Yes, he is. He got a delivery. He even buy it for us, but you keep sleeping all day like a dead man." Byungchan said, earning a playfull slap on his back from the older.

"i'm learning from you." Seungsik teasingly said.

Seungsik went to the kitchen to find the delivery food from Seungwoo. It's chicken and his favorite. Seungsik took it to the living room where Sejun and Byungchan were playing games on the laptop. Seungsik stared at Seungwoo bedroom door, wandered what is he doing inside.

"Hyung is out." Sejun said, snapped Seungsik thought, like he know what inside Seungsik mind.

"Wh-Where?" Seungsik calmly asked as he taking a bite of the chicken. He didn't want to look too surprised infront of them.

"Dunno, he just said he is meeting someone." Sejun answered.

Seungsik let out an ohhh and was about to ask another question when Sejun interrupted.

"Hyung is left after eating his lunch." Sejun informed. Seungsik nodding his head, goosebump all over his body. Sejun can reading mind, confirmed.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The members are coming back to the dorm one by one after the dinner. Seungsik were scrolling through his phone on the living room as Seungwoo entered. They exchanging smiles as Seungsik said.

"You're home." Yes, the dorm is their home indeed.

Seungwoo nodded, still smile on his lips, before he dissapeared into his room. Actually Seungsik was wondered where and who is Seungwoo went to meet, but quickly shrugged it off because it's feel so innapropriate to barging into someone privacy, especially Seungwoo privacy. Thinking about Seungwoo privacy life leaving a pang on Seungsik chest.

After a minutes, Seungwoo getting out from his room, already changed into a comfortable clothes. He went to Subin and Hanse room. Soon, the quiet dorm became a messy, full of voice and laughters when they all around. Seungsik loves it, even when they became so annoyingly noisy but looked the members are happy is Seungsik priority. He can even hear Seungwoo laugh and that's enough to make all the sadness lifted up.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The clock on the living room was showed 9:30 pm when the members gathered to watch some movies, except for Chan who stayed at his parents home. Seungsik laying on his tummy as Byungchan head resting on his ass. They choose a comedy genre because some of them couldn't stan to watch the horror movie, including him, not when he should sleep alone at night on his room without Chan being around.

They was in the middle of the movie and Seungsik eyes landed to Sejun who start leaning his head on Seungwoo shoulder while his hands wrapping on Seungwoo right arm. He didn't know why, but it's really takes his mood down and a pout start to forming on his lips. It's being a total distraction for Seungsik because his eyes couldn't focused on the movie anymore.

"Hyung~ Seungu hyungg~" Sejun said cutely as he clinged to the older. Seungwoo pinched Sejun cheeks with his snoopy smile on his face.

"Hyung~ i want to sleep with u tonight, can i~?" Sejun asked, still with the cutest voice he made.

Seungsik couldn't help but to stare horrorly at them without he even knowing and unfortunately Sejun saw it.

"What's with that look, Seungsik-hyung?" Sejun asked with seal clasping laugh.

Seungsik blinked his eyes to change into his natural face as Seungwoo looking at him. The other members too immersed on the movie.

"W-What are u talking about?" Seungsik said, looking straight at the tv and let out a fake laugh when the other members start laughing because of the movie, trying to find an excuse.

"Your face before said i'm gonna murder you tonight, something like that. Are u jelly i'm sleeping with Seungwoo hyung?" Sejun continue his teasing, even Seungwoo is letting out a small laugh now. Seungsik cheeks heated in embarrasment. Sejun is really can reading mind! Wait, is he even jealous?!

"Yah, i'm not!" Seungsik barked as he slapped the younger with the cushion playfully.

Sejun let out a chuckle and hiding his body behind Seungwoo. Seungsik let out a sigh as he said.

"It's a single bed. The bed isn't comfortable for two big babies." Seungsik explains, trying to sound logic.

"Ahh hyung~ Seungsik hyung is bad! He didn't let me sleeping with you." Sejun shows his pout to Seungwoo, making Seungsik growling in frustation. Seungwoo laughing at their childish bickers.

"it's okay, you can sleep with me." Seungwoo said. Seungsik taken aback when Seungwoo mouthed to him 'it's fine'.

"Seungwoo hyung jjang!" Sejun gives Seungwoo a tight hug then mehrong at Seungsik.

Seungsik rolled his eyes as he trying to continue watching the movie which sadly, what he could see is a big word THE END. He let out a sigh and dissing on his heart 'what a mood'.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seungsik laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The dorm was became quiet, signed that the other members was already in the dreamland.

Seungsik let out another sigh. He didn't know why it's so annoying to know the fact that Sejun was sleeping on the same bed with Seungwoo now. 

Did it comfortable to the older?  
Ahh it must be not, the bed is too small for two big babies.

Is Sejunie hugging him while sleeping?

Or Seungwoo hyung the one who hugging Sejunie while he sleep? Seungsik shakes his head.

"Ahh.. What's wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself. 

Seungsik continue to staring at the ceiling, like the ceiling is the most interesting things in the world. His mind wandering to the thought of why is he became so jealous to Sejunie and before, to Byungchanie. Is that because of the two could being so close with Seungwoo hyung? Why Seungsik couldn't?

Seungsik trying to figure it out and recalled the moments. He suddenly got an answer. Maybe, just maybe, is it because Seungsik is not a skinship person? Seungsik found that Byungchanie, Sejunie, Subinie and even Hanse loves to do a skinship, like clinging, hugging, even kissing the other members. In the other case, 95 line, Chana and him, didn't do a lot of skinship with the other members. Maybe that's why after a long time not being together with Seungwoo, it build a wall between them because what they do when being together is just exchanging a simple words and actions. But hey, did Seungwoo really like skinship that much?

Seungsik jutted his lips as he keep on thinking on every possibilities. He came to the conclusion, should he initiated first? Seungsik felt his cheeks burning. The thought of doing a skinship to the older making Seungsik embarrasingly flutter. He gigling and hiding inside the blanked, fortunately, Chan is not there, or he must be thinking Seungsik is going crazy.

But seungsik suddenly stopped his action and he let out his face from the blanket as he realize, why he should do that? Is he really thirst for Seungwoo attention?

And the question getting Seungsik stayed up all night.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
Hello~  
Finally... an update..  
How is it???  
It's more longer than the part 1, and i think it'll be getting longer for each part 😝

Poor Seungsikkie 😂  
He really miss his adored hyung that much 😆


	3. PROGRESS-JOY

Seungsik heart skipped a beat. Today was the day he would challenging himself to get rid all of the awkwardness between him and his beloved hyung, Seungwoo. He didn't know why the hell he was doing this but if this can make they friendship coming back like the old times, not so cold and awkward like lately, it's worth a try then.

"Oh, Seungwoo hyung. Good morning." Seungsik hurriedly greeted as he saw Seungwoo coming out from his room.

"Morning too, Sikkie." The older greeted back as a yawn slipped from his mouth.

"Did you sleep well, hyung?" Seungsik asked as he following Seungwoo who walking to the kitchen.

"Hmm not that much." Seungwoo said as he opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of cold water. Seungsik give him the empty glass as the latter took it and muttered a thanks.

"huh, why? A nightmare?" Seungsik asked, worrying if his hyung having a bad night. Seungwoo pouring the water to the glass and before taking a sip he said,  
"No. I have something to do last night." 

Seungsik hesitates if he should asks what is the something that making his hyung couldn't sleep well.

"Wanna some coffee? I'll make it to you." Seungsik asked it instead.

"i prefer chocolate, if we still have it." Seungwoo said.

"Ofcourse we still have it. I can live without it." Seungsik said. Seungwoo laugh at his words and it's makes Seungsik heart melts at the sounds.

"Here for you and this is for me~ Oh, careful hyung it's still hot." Seungsik warned as Seungwoo took the glass while muttered a thanks.

Their drinking in silent so Seungsik brain running, trying to find something light to talk or maybe some lame jokes. 

"Eomma, i'm hungry." Hanse comes as he looking at the two older male who drinking their hot chocolate in silent.

"Aigoo, wait a minute. The breakfast will be ready. Go prepare the table, Hanse-ya." Seungsik ordered. Instead of hearing Seungsik order, Hanse went to Seungwoo and hugging him. Seungsik snorted, what a big baby.

"is that tasty?" Hanse asked.

"Yes, try it." Seungwoo shoved the glass to Hanse, but the rapper refusing by shaking his head, getting more clinging to the older.

Seungsik put his glass and starts to making a breakfast. He looked at the fridge to know what should he made. There's just left some of veggies, a sausage, egg, So he decided to make a fried rice. Something easy and fast for a breakfast.

Since Seungsik was busy with cooking, Seungwoo ask Hanse to helping him preparing the table. The cooking is fast indeed. It's less than ten minutes and voila! everything is ready. Seungsik put the food on the table as he called the other kids to gathering and eat their breakfast.

For this chance, Seungsik smoothly hurriedly sitting beside Seungwoo before the others do. He's laugh inside his heart at his own aggressiveness. Soon the kids gathering and take their own seat. Being his jobs as the mother of the group, he will always the one who share the spoons one by one before they eat.

"Here's, hyung." He gave it to Seungwoo who takes it immediately.

"Thanks." The older muttered as he takes the spoon.

They eating they breakfast with chattering and laughs like usual. Sharing a lame jokes or teasing each other. Seungsik likes it to see their members all happy. The happiness not getting that longer tho.

Since Sejun who was sitting in the other side of Seungwoo start to making a fuss as he asked with aegyo to Seungwoo to feeding him. What a big baby!

"Here, aaaa~" Seungwoo said as he shoved a spoonfull of food into sejun mouth. Sejun munching and shaking his body in joy. Seungsik snorted.

"Subinie too.. Subinie too!" The ultimately baby, Subin joined.

Seungsik eyes following Seungwoo hand who starts to feeding Subin who was a little bit far from him, making Subin should standing from his place to take a bite. Subin grinning in happiness. 

"Hanse.. Hansee!"

"Byungchan tooo!"

"Hanse first!"

"Anii, Byungchan first! I'm closer to hyung."

The room getting chaotic as the two bickering to be the first to feed by Seungwoo. Seungwoo trying to calming the both kids as he placed the food to the spoon. Seungsik unconsiously grabbed his spoons tightly as he said,

"M-Me first!" Seungsik voiced. He was shocked at his own voice because it's a bit too stern.

The room turned quiet as everyone looking directly at him. Soon a laugh bursting from everywhere, anyone. The other members bursting into a laughing mess and a shots of teases coming from them.

"What was that?" Chan who come home since dawn, bursting into laugh as he slapped Hanse who's sitting beside him, laughing hard as well.

"aigooo, eomma want to be feeding by appa too~" Subin coo-ing, teased. 

"eomma want to be appa baby too~" Sejun added. Seungsik feeling his blood raising to his head. His cheeks burning. 

"Why.. Why.. Why.. Why can't i? Sejunie, Subinie got feeding too. A-and i'm the nearest from hyung!" Seungsik blurted. Goshhh this is so embarrasing, he silently said. It's getting more embarrasing when he could hear Seungwoo laughing too.

"Aigoo come here, Seungsikkie. Open your mouth.. Aaaaaa~" Seungwoo said, joined to tease as he shoved a spoonfull of food to Seungsik playfully.

Seungsik glaring at it then looking at the older who ordered him to opening his mouth with laugh. Trying to ignore all the eyes who was staring at him, Seungsik shoved it to his mouth.  
At least it's made Seungwoo hyung laugh, Seungsik silently said while he munching on the food.

"Good boy!" Seungwoo chirping as the other members keep calling him cute. Some of them laughing to seeing the rare moments.

"Seungsikkie hyung ears turned red~" Sejun teased.

"Shut up." He muttered, looking down at his food, totally ignoring all the tease.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seungsik washing the dirty plate to get rid all of the images from their breakfast. Hooo, he really want to dig a hole and staying there forever. Seungsik grabbing the dirty plate tightly, mentally crying.

"Need a help?" A voice come from his back and Seungsik trying to look normal. He looked at his back to found Seungwoo just a mere inch from him. His heart pounding brutally.

"It's okay, it's almost done, hyung." Seungsik said. He shakes away the image of Seungwoo feeding him.

The closeness makes Seungsik could smell Seungwoo scent. He didn't even realize that he missed his scent so much.

"I'll leave if you're done then." Seungwoo said, looking at all the clean plates.

"Oh yes, i'm done." Seungsik said, and the older leaving to get back to his room. He let out a breath that he never know he was holding.

After Seungwoo left Seungsik looking around to see the kitchen was clean and neat. But suddenly rememberred that there are some stuff they need to buy. The food ingredients is all used up, even the snacks too. They should do the groceries then.

Seungsik went to his room to take his belongings before going to take a shower. He looking the kids and Seungwoo hyung were laughing at something as he finished his bath. Seungsik went to them to get to know that they were watching a music videos. Seungsik didn't realize he was standing untill Byungchan pointed the older to sit beside him. Seungsik take a seat and joined them watching. The group having a sharp dance and the beat tho, it's addictive.

"Woah, their visual is no joke. That's why they are popular." Byungchan said.

"You're the visual too, with Sejunie." Chan warned. Making the other laugh.

"but their visual is kind of sensual, hyung. Aren't it?" Byungchan continue.

"Seungwoo hyung is more sen-" it slipped from Seungsik lips and he stopped midway as he realize what he gonna say. But the other attenttion is already on him.

"are you gonna say that Seungwoo hyung is more sensual than that boys, Sikk-ah? Woah unbelieveable!" Chan slapped Seungsik shoulder as he bursted into laugh.

"Why?? Seungwoo hyung has an abs too! a-and he moans in public sometimes too, th-that's why-" Seungsik blurted out.

"Ya! Ya! What are you talking about, i'm not moaning in public, Sikkie!" Seungwoo protested. Chan let out a seal laughing at the two older.

"but i can do it now if you want." Seungwoo said, starting to moaning as Seungsik blocked his ears and throwing the cushion to the older to stop.

"Stop it, hyung!" Seungwoo catch the cushion as he laughing, stopping his sensual action.

Seungsik was already taking a shower but feels hot immediately. Seungsik got up and entering his bedroom. Laying on his bed, he cursing at himself. Why he said that??? What Seungwoo hyung gonna think about him now! Seungsikkie is a pervert. Noooo! The thought makes Seungsik kicking his blanked in shame. He took his phone to calming himself. He's searching about victon and smiling at their fans comments. Soon, he's forgetting about the things he was shamed before.

Chan entering the room as he takes his phone and his wallet. Seungsik looking at him questioningly.  
"I'm going to my parents house again, Sikk-ah. My mom is sick." chan explained.

"Oh really? Please tell her to eat a lot and get well soon." Seungsik said, waking up from his bed.

"Thanks, Sikk-ah. I'm going~" Chan farewell.

"Be carefull, chana." Seungsik bid him a goodbye.

Seungsik looking at the clock at his bedside table. It's near lunch. He should be going to the groceries now or he'll finish it until dark outside. But since chan leaving, he should call the manager to took him to the groceries then because just the two who having the driving license.

Seungsik was about to call the manager when he remembered that Seungwoo was here now and he has a driving license! It'll help his plan to get close to the older again.

Seungsik changed his clothes and took his belonging before going out from his room. He looking to the living room, there's just Sejun and Subin. 

"Kids~ I'm going to do the groceries." Seungsik said as he walking toward Seungwoo room.

He was about to knocking on the door when the younger asked,  
"and why are you going there?" Sejun asked. Seungsik stopped midway as he looked back at Sejun.

"huh? I'm asking for Seungwoo hyung help. Since you guys won't helping me." Seungsik said. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the kids says,

"It's not that heavy tho." Subin said. Seungsik looking back,

"But-" 

"It's not even that far tho." Sejun said to Subin, continue his tease.

"But-"

"I think Seungsikkie hyung just want to having a date with Seungwoo hyung." Subin shots.

"Ahh, he's being so aggressive toward Seungwoo hyung today tho." Sejun words making the both younger snickers. Seungsik so done with it.

"Fine! I'll do it by myself." Puffing his cheeks, he stomping his feet as he walked out from the dorm.

He let out a sigh as the wind hitting his face. Is it wrong if he just want to get close with his hyung? Seungsik bite his lips to hold a tears to rolling down. Damn, he's being so sensitive lately.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seungsik pushed the trolley as his eyes scanned the racks to find a sugar. His eyes stopped when he found a familiar item. He took it happily and placed it on the trolley.

"Sugar.. Check!" Seungsik mumbling as he made a checking sign to the notes.

"Let's find the snacks~" He mumbling happily as he pushing the trolley. He looking here and there, confused with so many items to choose.

"This is for byungchanie.." as he took a two big bags of corn chips to the trolley.

"Ah this one have a new taste! A strawberry taste. woah, Sejunie would like it! Ddalgi Sejunie." Seungsik took the Biscuits as he let out a little laugh and put it on the trolley.

If there are people around, they must be thinking if Seungsik has losing his mind, because he keep on talking and laughing by himself.

"Subinie.. What should i buy for uri SubSub?" He keep on mumbling.

The happy puppy keep on finding a snack for Subin not aware with someone staring at him, smirking. The man walking toward Seungsik direction and standing silently on the back of the happy puppy who busily searching a snacks.

"What about me?" Seungsik jump on his place at the sudden voice. Some of the snack fall to the floor from the sudden shock. He looking at his back in horror to find a familiar figure. He let out his holding breath.

"Seungwoo hyung!" Seungsik felt his legs turns into jelly. He touched his chest to feel his heart thumping wildly.

"S-Sorry for scares you, but it's really fun. You alright?" Seungwoo burst into laughter as he checking on the young terrified puppy. The puppy trying to pry the older arms but failed because Seungwoo was faster. Seungwoo laughing as he took the falling snacks on the floor and put it back on its place.

"But what are you doing here?" Seungsik asked as he observing Seungwoo from up to toe. Seungwoo wearing his black caps, knitted blouse and ripped jeans. It just a simple style, but it makes him look so hawt. Seungsik shakes his head.

"The kids.. Sejunie and Subinie knocking on my door and explained to me everything. They said they got a little far with their tease to you. They'll apologize to you when you get back." Seungwoo said.

Seungsik feels his eyes starts to watering again. His heart melted at the explanation. He knows the boys would never do anything bad toward him. They just loving to tease and joking around. He loves to tease them too, but lately Seungsik became a sensitive person he is. How can he angry to his babies now. Seungsik let out a sigh.

"Our kids is really a good kids." Our. it slipped before Seungsik could filter it. Seungsik blinked, flabbergasted. He was about to say another word when Seungwoo said,

"We're raising them good, right? It's makes me feels proud." Seungwoo said as he looking at Seungsik before the two bursting into laugh. It's been so long since they are joking around like this and it's feels so good.

"Please don't get angry to them, Sikkie." Seungwoo requested.

"How can i angry to them right now? Since they are being so sweet." Seungsik answered, his hands playing with the hem of his jacket.

"Oh what snacks you want, hyung? There's so many." Seungsik asked, pointed at the various items snacks.

Seungwoo looking at the snacks in once but didn't got any interest.  
"Choose it for me." He said instead.

"How did i know what you want?" Seungsik nagging. Seungwoo just give him a thin smile as he said,  
"Do it like you do for the others." He gives Seungsik winks.

Seungsik looking at the older, stunned, before looking back at the snack. He skipped the spicy snacks because Seungwoo didn't like spicy food. So the choose is between tasty and sweet, but Seungwoo hyung not into something sweet so he took a bag of roasted chicken chips and one bag of seaweed tastes.

"What about this?" Seungsik asked, shaking the bags of chips infront of Seungwoo. He put some of it on the trolley after he got the approval sign from the older. 

"What's left?" Seungwoo asked as he pushed the trolley. Seungsik who was walking infront of him to lead the way, looking back as he said,  
"Some veggies and fruits, and maybe chicken too if it's cheap."

Seungwoo snorted, "What a mom."

They walking to find the fruits and veggies while commenting here and there, let out a jokes and some flirt.  
He likes it so much to see Seungwoo laughing a lot like this. It's better than his previous self who keep staying on his room and talkless.

"Here they are~" Seungsik said as they stopped infront of fruits & veggies. 

Seungwoo standing beside Seungsik who busily choosing an onions. The older watch the younger patiently and sometimes helping him choosing the onions. Seungsik ears turned red as some people walking by and let out what a cute newlyweed on them. He looked at his fingers and realize he is wearing his Voice Ring. He take a look on Seungwoo fingers and he was wearing it too! Uh okay, since the ring looked like a wedding ring, they really look like a newlyweed now.

"Yeobo~ let's buy that ginseng." Seungwoo suddenly said, pointing at the stacks of ginseng products. Seungsik looking at him in totally confused. Y-Yeobo? GInseng? For what?!

"W-Why?" it's slipped instead.

"i need the strenght.. You know." Seungwoo nudging Seungsik shoulder playfully as he wiggling his eyebrows in tease. Seungsik could hear people snickers at them. Seungsik blood rising to his head as his cheeks burning in embarrasment.

"What are you talking about?!" He slapped the older shoulder and bursting into laughter. Seungwoo laughing too as he continue,  
"What about strawberries?"

Seungsik looking at him. "You really want it?"

Seungwoo nods cutely and Seungsik couldn't ever say no. "Let's buy it then!"

Seungwoo chirping happily as he took five box and place it to the trolley.

"Ya, hyung it's too much!"  
Seungsik nagging and put back two box to its place, making Seungwoo pouted as he said, "what a mom."

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The two walking side by side toward the parking lot as Seungwoo still the one who pushed the trolley. Seungsik looking at the plastic bag with amusement. He let out a laugh as he slapped the older shoulder. Seungwoo looking at him with weird look.

"Really, hyung. If you're not coming i don't know how to take all of this home by myself." Seungsik said between his laugh.

"Thanks for coming and helping me, hyung." Seungsik confesses.

"Don't be. It's my job as your partner." Seungwoo said as he opened the car door and start to put the plastic bag into the car trunk. Seungsik stunned at Seungwoo words. Partners.

"We're a newlyweed with a four kids and one uncle. Wow, i'm so strong aren't i?" Seungwoo said to the stunned Seungsik. Seungsik closed his ears as the words slipped from Seungwoo mouth.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled in embarrasment. Soon joined the laughing hard Seungwoo who were putting the plastic bags into the trunks.

They arrived at the dorm at noon. They put down the plastic bags on the kitchen floor with the help of chan and hanse. Soon he could heard a footsteps and soon Sejun and Subin appeared. The two running toward Seungsik and hugging him.

"Eomma is home!" The both said as they hugging Seungsik tightly.

"Hyung, we're sorry. Sorry hyuuungggg." Sejun said. Seungsik screamed histerically as the both kids abused Seungsik cheeks with kisses.

"Okay, okay. I got it. Staphh it! Kyahaha." Seungsik said, trying to released himself but failed as the kids now starting to biting him.

"THERE'S AN ICE CREAM! S-STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM IN THE PLASTIC BAG!" Seungsik screamed in laughter. It's really ticklish.

Soon the kisses and bite stopped as the kids run away to searching their ice cream. Seungsik let out a relief sigh and helping them to get their ice cream.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Seungsik staring at the ceiling. Today was amazingly good. It's not like what he's worrying before. What he planned went in a smooth way. Eventhought there's not much of skinship as like as he planned before but there's a lot of conversation and jokes between him and Seungwoo. Today they have so much fun. It's like the wall between them vanished and Seungsik more than happy for that. Thanks to Sejunie and Subinie. If they didn't tell Seungwoo to helping him, maybe they wouldn't have a lot of fun time together today. Oh wait, did it fun too to Seungwoo hyung? Seungsik wondered. He closing his eyes as tiredness bringing him into the dreamland.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
